fools
by KissRyota
Summary: - Tú, maldito idiota, tú eres mi jodido problema. Grimmjow sólo sonrió para luego lanzarse sobre los labios de Ichigo una vez más. (sólo los tontos se enamoran de ti, sólo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Nota de la autora: **Es Grimmichi con Nel y Grimm siendo hermanos, así que es puramente Grimmichi. Espero les guste y comenten.

PD: La inspiración me vino de "fools" de Troye Sivan así que ojalá puedan escucharla mientras leen, gracias.

**[oOo]**

Su primer encuentro, desde luego, no fue el mejor.

Fue en una noche fría y lluviosa en la que ambos se conocieron.

Debido a lo tarde que Rukia salía de la universidad, Ichigo, su mejor amigo de toda la vida se ofrecía voluntariamente a acompañarla hasta su casa, ya que, de otra forma, Renji, su otro mejor amigo y eterno enamorado de Rukia no se lo perdonaría.

De todas formas, en la que ambos caminaban bajo la potente lluvia en un incómodo paraguas debido a la diferencia de altura. Aún así, los amigos mantenían una fluida conversación sobre cualquier cosa, con tal de distraer a Rukia por si el tiempo se ponía peor y aparecían truenos que, eran su mayor miedo.

Fue tan sólo en un parpadeo. Tal vez porque Ichigo no estaba en guardia y enfocó toda su preocupación en Rukia, que no se enteró en que momento la pelinegra aulló del dolor al sentir como una navaja salía y entraba de su pequeño cuerpo.

Fue todo tan rápido que a penas pudo ver al chico de cabello azul y chaqueta negra que salió huyendo luego de haber atentado contra la pequeña chica. Ichigo estaba dispuesto a ir tras él a darle su merecido si no fuera porque su mejor amiga lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas trayendolo a la realidad.

Primero que todo debía a atender a Rukia, quien no paraba de sangrar.

**[oOo]**

Su segundo encuentro no fue mucho mejor que el anterior.

Era un mañana bastante fresca donde el viento soplaba con fuerza y amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso. Para alguien como Ichigo el tiempo no era un problema, amaba sentir el toque del viento en su rostro, porque de alguna u otra manera, sentía que cada vestisca se llevaba un poco de preocupación y angustia de su vida.

Al entrar a la cafetería de siempre, saludar a la viejecita que hacía el aseo en el lugar y sentarse en su lugar de siempre a esperar su café con vainilla de toda la vida. Pero Hinamori, quien siempre solía llevarle el café hasta su puesto nunca apareció.

\- Si te preguntas por Hinamori, ella renunció debido a que la condición de su querida madre empeoró.- La anciana mujer le informó sin mirarle a los ojos.

Ichigo sólo murmuró un "gracias" para luego pararse algo resignado a pedir él mismo su primer café de la mañana.

No tuvo que esperar mucho en la fila debido a que aún era demasiado temprano como para hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que sin muchos problemas se enfrentó con un chico de cabello azul que tenía toda la pinta de ser alguien con amplio reparto de diferentes crímenes en su hoja de vida.

El chico de cabello azul en ningún momento sonrió y se notaba a lejos que no hacía su trabajo por gusto. Ichigo de repente extrañaba la brillante y cálida sonrisa que Hinamori solía regalarle a todos los clientes.

El chico detrás de la caja registradora sólo levantó la ceja, por lo que Ichigo interpretó que estaba pidiendo su pedido...a su manera.

\- Café con vanilla.

Ninguna otra palabra fue dicha hasta que Ichigo vio la navaja que Grimmjow descuidadamente había dejado en su bolsillo trasero. Al ver la marca de la hoja inmediatamente de golpe llegó el recuerdo de la noche en que casi perdió a Rukia.

Cabello azul y el mismo símbolo que Ichigo había encontrado en la navaja que el atacante había dejado.

Todo encajó a la perfección. o al menos, tuvo sentido para Ichigo.

Justo cuando el otro chico se iba a dar vuelta para darle su café, fue atacado desprevenido por Ichigo quien lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- Tú, maldito bastardo.- Siseó con rabia.

Grimmjow de verdad que intentó recordar cual de todos los tipos que querían darle una paliza era Ichigo, sin embargo nada llegó a sus pensamientos.

_Maldición, que muchos tipos querían partirle el culo, no podía recordarlos a todos._

\- ¿Y tú quien mierda eres?.- Preguntó sin inmutarse ante la mirada enojada de Ichigo.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el maldito hijo de puta que hirió a Rukia!, ¿Y ahora te haces el desentendido?

\- Oh.- soltó Grimmjow, repentinamente la escena de una chica, sangre, noche y lluvia llegaron a su cabeza.

De vuelta a la realidad, el puño del chico de cabello naranja iba directo a su cara fue interrumpido por el mismo Grimmjow.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto aquí?.- señaló con la mirada a una aterrorizada chica que estaba detrás de Ichigo y a la pobre señora que había detenido la limpieza debido al alboroto que se había formado.

Ichigo soltó de mala gana a Grimmjow y dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta, pero justo antes de poder salir escuchó la voz de ese bastardo.

-Que tenga un buen día.- le gritó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kurosaki apretó sus puños con fuerza, ese hijo de perra se las pagaría.

**[oOo]**

\- Bien, antes que te adelantes y me partas la cara deja explicarte.- Grimmjow levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero de todas formas tuvo que esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su rostro.

\- Entiendo que estes enojado pero te juro que no tengo nada contra esa amiga tuya, ¿vale?, sólo que justo esa noche el cobarde de Nnoitra estaba buscándome con su grupito de mierda, y vamos, soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pero aún así no podría con siete tipos a la vez.- Esta vez una patada iba en dirección hasta su estómago, pero que Grimm esquivó por lo pelos mientras intentaba explicar la situación.

\- Bien, ahora...¿en que estábamos?.- Sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó sobre Ichigo dispuesto a darle pelea.

**[oOo]**

Una vez que ambos terminaron jadeando debido a que llevaban dos horas golpeándose sin parar. A Grimmjow no sé le ocurrió mejor manera que invitarle una cerveza a Ichigo en forma de disculpas por lo de su amiga.

\- Eres mayor de edad, ¿cierto?

**[oOo]**

El reloj marcaba con exactitud las nueve de la noche, en la que apenas y casi había ruido debido a que nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el crudo frío de la época.

Justo debajo de un cartel fluorescente donde se podía leer "24 horas", se encontraban dos hombres jóvenes compartiendo una cerveza.

\- Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.- Se presentó interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Ichigo tomó otro trago de cerveza mientras pensaba si era buena idea decirle el nombre a quien seguramente era un criminal.

\- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre, Lil' Pumpkin?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo.- Se presentó, estaba a punto de darle la mano si no fuera porque juraba que Grimmjow no era de ese tipo de personas.

\- ¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil.

Ambos sonrieron sin saber que ese sería sólo el principio de su futura relación.

**[oOo]**

Pasadas cuatro semanas, Ichigo y Grimmjow habían formado una especie de relación a lo que podría llamarse "amigos".

Ichigo iba todas las mañanas sin falta a la cafetería y Grimmjow le daba su café con vainilla sin que tuviera que pedirlo. Aunque claro, de todas formas Ichigo debía pararse a buscarlo, Grimmjow no era tan amable como para hacer eso.

Un día en particular, en la que debido a un problema no pudo ir a la cafetería como todas las mañanas, para recompensarlo decidió ir en la tarde, puesto que extrañamente se había convertido en una especie de rutina el ver la cara de Grimmjow todos los días.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo primero que notó fue que Grimmjow parecía feliz hablar con una chica de cabello verde que estaba sentada sobre el mostrador. Él pelinaranja sólo ignoró ese hecho y se dirigió sin vacilar a pedir su amado café con vainilla.

Ambos chicos sólo se saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabezas, sin dirigirse ni una palabra.

Esta vez, Grimmjow demoró más de lo esperado al dirigirse al fondo del recinto.

La chica y Kurosaki no se dirigieron ninguna palabra y todo fue demasiado incómodo para él porque la chica lo miraba descaradamente en silencio.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo si no fuera porque el peliazul regresó en ese momento.

\- Se había acabado la vainilla.- Informó.

Ichigo sólo asintió para luego ir -escapar- hacía su lugar de siempre. La última mesa del lado de la ventana.

Una vez con su café y libro en mano, pudo relajarse por unos escasos minutos que luego fueron interrumpidos por la desconocida chica de cabello verde que sin ninguna vergüenza y sin pedirle permiso, se sentó frente a él.

Ichigo decidió ignorarla y no hizo más que mirar fijamente al libro, era su libro favorito y no era bueno hablando con chicas.

Toda esperanza que se fuera, se evaporaron cuando la chica apartó ligeramente el libro que el chico estaba leyendo para estirar su mano para presentarse.

\- ¡Hola!, soy Neliel Jaegerjaquez, un gusto.

Al pobre de Ichigo no le quedaba otra opción.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo.- Tomó la mano de Nel con un poco de timidez, definitivamente las chicas no eran su fuerte debido a su naturaleza, digamos, un poco bruta.

Al principio Ichigo estaba un poco acongojado pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con Neliel.

Por otro lado, Grimmjow no podía despegar la vista de Ichigo y Nel que conversaban animadamente, cosa que, por alguna razón no le gustaba, siempre había envidiado la facilidad con la que Neliel parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero la última vez que había sentido eso era cuando tenía 11 años.

¿Entonces porque una pequeña alarma se había instalado en su cabeza?, ¿Por que sentía esa pequeña ansiedad que hacía que su corazón latiera preocupado?, después de todo Kurosaki era un buen tipo y no le haría daño a su pequeña hermana.

¿Entonces que era esa preocupación que tenía por más que se decía a si mismo que nada malo pasaría?

**[oOo]**

Pasado una semana la chica y el pelinaranja acordaron una salida para conocerse mejor, salida que Nel le gustaba llamarlo "cita" y que a Ichigo lo tenía un poco preocupado.

\- Dime acerca de ti, Nel. Perdóname, pero realmente sigo sin imaginarme que alguien como tú sea hermano de Grimmjow.

Nel sólo soltó una risa divertida.

\- Grimm en realidad es mucho más de lo que aparenta, Ichigo. Él realmente se preocupa por mi y siempre se ha esforzado para que yo pueda tener una buena vida. Incluso el próximo año ya podré entrar a la universidad gracias a él...yo realmente le debo mucho e intento nunca pedir demasiado porque sé que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.- Ella se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de su helado para luego proseguir.

\- ¿Sabes, Ichigo?, quedamos huérfanos a temprana edad y aún cuando las cosas no se podían poner peor él siempre estuvo ahí para mi, aún cuando el cargaba con su propio dolor. Así que yo realmente espero poder devolverle todo cuando salga de la universidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos hasta que Ichigo decidió romperlo.

\- Tienes un brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él, Nel.

Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa que Ichigo devolvió.

\- Él es mi héroe, Ichigo.

**[oOo]**

La tercera vez que Ichigo y Grimmjow se encontraron fue a medianoche, afuera de la casa de los Kurosaki.

Grimmjow empapado de sangre con una mirada desesperada, en donde inconscientemente su cuerpo fue hasta la casa de quien, seguramente era su único amigo, estaba fuera de si y lo único que repetía una y otra vez era "ellos se la llevaron".

**[oOo]**

El pelinaranja encontró a Nel semidesnuda, temblando por el frío y demasiado asustada como para hablar. Ichigo sintió la ira recorrer por su cuerpo, si esos bastardos la habían tocado, juraba que los haría sufrir de tal manera que desearían estar muertos.

**[oOo]**

Luego de haber llevado a Nel a un lugar seguro con la compañia de Rukia, Ichigo se dirigió hasta el hospital donde había dejado a Grimmjow.

El pelinaranja sintió algo difícil de explicar cuando vio al peliazul luchar por su vida luego de haber sido gravemente herido.

Esa vez, Ichigo se quedó toda la noche con Grimmjow.

**[oOo]**

Lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue la voz de Grimmjow exigiendo saber donde estaba Nel, mientras que cuatro tipos de seguridad intentaban mantenerlo a raya.

Aún sin estar completamente despierto, en tres pasos se acercó hasta Grimmjow para calmarlo.

\- Nel esta en un lugar seguro, así que recuestate en esa puta camilla y recupera tu culo de una maldita vez para que sigas dándome mi café con vainilla, ¿entendiste?

El peliazul al escuchar la voz de Kurosaki en seguida dejó de luchar y, el saber que su hermana estaba a salvo hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes que no fuera con Nel. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo para luego derramar lágrimas de alivio.

\- Gracias, Kurosaki, ella es todo lo que tengo.- susurró sin despegarse del abrazo.

\- Idiota, para eso están los amigos, y ahora no la tienes sólo a ella, me tienes a mi también.- Ichigo le devolvió el abrazo y juró que su corazón había saltado ante el tacto de Grimmjow.

**[oOo]**

Pasaron meses para la recuperación de Neliel y no fue hasta cinco meses después que habló por primera vez.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mi hermano, Ichi?.- Ichigo casi se atragantó por la sorpresa que Nel hablara por primera vez en meses y segundo por la pregunta que le había dicho.

\- ¿Estas bien, Nel?, ¿Ya quieres hablar?.- Se acercó inmediatamente hasta la chica, mirando hacía todos lados sin saber que hacer.

\- Ahora estoy mejor, gracias a ti. Pero debes responder a mi pregunta antes que todo.

\- ¿Ehh?, esto...mmm.

Ichigo sin poder evitarlo se le subieron los colores al rostro porque ni el estaba listo para asumir que se había enamorado de Grimmjow.

Al ver que Ichigo no respondía, Nel soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Porque, ¿sabes?, mi hermano está enamorado de ti. Y antes que digas algo, puede que Grimm este a punto de hacer una locura.

**[oOo]**

Buscar a Grimmjow por todo el pueblo había sido una pésima idea de su parte, pero, desgraciadamente no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar a buscarlo, y por más que lo llamaba, él no contestaba.

No fue hasta que pasó por un bar de mala suerte que por el rabillo del ojo captó el llamativo color de cabello de Grimmjow.

No dudo ni un segundo al lanzarse contra él y detenerlo antes que cometiera la mayor estupidez en su vida. Apuntaba con un arma a un tipo que se encontraba de espaldas.

\- Maldito idiota, ¿que mierda te pensabas que ibas a hacer?.- Ichigo se encontraba sentado sobre su vientre, mientras que había inmovilizado las manos del peliazul y quitado el arma.

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Kurosaki?, las cosas que haga con mi vida no deberían importarte.

Ichigo no respondió, porque de todas formas no encontraba las palabras correctas, así que hizo caso a su corazón.

Sus labios se dirigieron hasta los de Grimmjow, así formando un beso en el que el peliazul se negó al principio pero que luego el mismo profundizó al enrollar sus brazos sobre Ichigo.

Una vez separados por la falta de aire, y debido a que no querían que el beso subiera de temperatura, ambos se observaron a los ojos.

\- Tú, maldito idiota, tú eres mi jodido problema.

Grimmjow sólo sonrió para luego lanzarse sobre los labios de Ichigo una vez más.

_Only fools fall for you, only fools do what i do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what i do, only fools fall._

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 25 de Julio del 2019._**


End file.
